Mi pequeña problemática
by SybelleHs
Summary: Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, soy estudiante de fotografía, aunque estoy a punto de graduarme, y actualmente estoy conduciendo mi auto siendo de madrugada. ¡Esto es problemático!Digamos que estoy en esta situación debido a momentos en mí vida, los cuales no me arrepiento, pero me trajeron hasta mi situación actual.


¡Hola! Les traigo un one-shot, pero esta vez basándome en la pareja ShikaTema, el cual me pareció que era una pareja hermosa y divertida. Espero que lo disfruten y que les agrade. Los dejo para que lean:

**Pequeña problemática**

Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, soy estudiante de fotografía, aunque estoy a punto de graduarme, y actualmente estoy conduciendo mi auto siendo de madrugada. ¡Esto es problemático! Digamos que estoy en esta situación debido a momentos en mí vida, los cuales no me arrepiento, pero me han llevado a esta problemática situación. Aun recuerdo como comenzó todo, aunque no fue hace mucho.

Flashbacks

Me habían invitado a una reunión social, en la cual tenía que tomar muchas fotos para el periódico en el que trabajaba, esa noche para mi era muy aburrida, no me gusta este tipo de ambiente.

— Shika, quiero que conozcas una amiga — me dijo Ino, una chica de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, mi mejor amiga, casi me arrastraba hacia un lugar.

— ¡Ella es Sabaku no Temari! — me dijo escandalosamente mientras señalaba a una rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era muy hermosa y no pude evitar quedarme unos minutos observándola.

— ¡Esto es problemático! Soy Nara Shikamaru — le dije mientras estrechaba su mano, al sentir su tacto un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, ella era muy hermosa y siendo sincero había captado mi atención.

Fin de Flashback

Ese fue el inicio de mi ahora problema. Esa chica hermosa no era como las demás problemática, esta era más pero me encantaba. Desde ese día quede impregnado de ella. Tanto me llamo la atención que empecé a averiguar sobre ella, y me entere que trabajaría para el mismo periódico en el que yo trabajo, solo que como periodista, estuve en muchos artículos con ella, me llamaba tanto la atención que mis compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

Flashbacks

— Shikamaru, me estas prestando atención — me dijo mi amigo rubio mientras me agitaba sacándome de mis pensamientos — Esta es la 5º vez que estas en las nubes ¿Qué te sucede? — me preguntó preocupado.

— Sencillo, lo tiene pintado el la cara, tiene problemas de falda — me dijo mi otro compañero castaño mientras se reía.

— No me sucede nada, se pueden calmar, si son problemáticos — les dije mientras veía los documentos que tenía en mi escritorio y tomaba un poco de café.

— ¿Problemáticos? Si tu eres el que anda distraído — dijo Kiba mientras le daba un codazo a Naruto — Temari te debe estar volviendo loco — comento causando que me ahogara con un poco de café.

— No se de que hablas, y terminen ya con sus papeles, que nos tenemos que ir — les dije mientras veía la ventana.

Fin de Flashbacks

A pesar de que lo negaba, de lejos se notaba que me gustaba Temari. Un día me decidí a invitarla a salir, no fue nada sencillo. Ella no era como las típicas chicas, así que no me la dejo fácil hasta que la convencí y desde allí empezamos a salir mas seguidos, todavía recuerdo una de esas salidas.

Flashbacks

— ¡Shikamaru! ¿Se puede saber por que me has hecho esperar? — me regaño la rubia cuando llegue corriendo al parque donde habíamos quedado.

— Tranquila problemática, a donde vamos es muy cerca no tienes que preocuparte — le dije mientras le agarraba la mano y la guiaba a un lugar.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? — me preguntó.

— Veremos el anochecer y las estrellas — dije llevándole a un sitio especifico del cual se podía ver con claridad el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

Fin Flashbacks

Ese día fue especial, por que fue donde le pedí que fuera mi novia, estuvimos un tiempo saliendo, una noche me atreví y le pedí matrimonio, ese día fue problemático pero termino muy bien, pero fue mas problemático cuando sus hermanos se quedaron unos días en su casa, yo no los conocía y cuando me los presentó, viera deseado no conocerlos nunca.

Flashbacks

— Shikamaru, Viniste — me dijo mi problemática al abrirme la puerta, era navidad y todo estaba ambientado. Hace una semana le había propuesto matrimonio y ella estaba muy contenta al igual que yo.

— ¿Quiero presentarte a mis hermanos? Quisieron pasar la navidad conmigo y quieren conocerte — Al decir esto supe que esa noche seria muy problemática y no me equivoque. Ingrese a la casa y lo primero que vi fue a un pelirrojo sentado en un sofá y a un castaño dando vuelta por toda la sala.

— Kankuro, ¿puedes dejar de dar vueltas? — le dijo el pelirrojo con indiferencia.

— Gaara, Kakuro, el es Shikamaru — dijo Temari presentándome, cuando los dos voltearon hacia mi, supe que lo que venia seria un infierno.

— Un placer conocerte, Shikamaru, así que eres el idiota digo el novio de mi hermana — me dijo Kankuro mientras me estrechaba la mano, aunque su mirada no era muy amistosa.

El pelirrojo se acerco a mi y estrecho su mano con la mía, tan fuerte que parecía que me la quitaría, y luego me miro por unos momentos que sentí que me mataría. Si definitivamente eran hermanos de Temari. Esa noche fue un desastre para mí ya que al parecer a sus hermanos no les agrade.

Fin de Flashbacks

Bueno, aun no le he contado por que estoy a esta hora conduciendo mi auto. La luz se coloco en verde y avancé hasta una tienda de 24 horas y compre un helado de fresa y un chocolate con maní. Luego de conocer a sus hermanos, todo mejoro, ella se mudo conmigo y empezamos a vivir como una pareja mientras planeábamos la boda, pero esta se tuvo que aplazar por algunos problemas de salud.

Flashbacks

— ¿Qué te sucede, Temari? — pregunté al llegar al departamento donde vivíamos, me habían dicho que se había sentido mal en el trabajo.

— Nada, el desayuno me cayo mal, eso es todo — me dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Fin Flashbacks

Luego de convencerla de ir a un medico, todo se volvió un poco problemático, ella cada día se volvía mas bipolar, cambiaba de actitud cada cinco minutos Aunque admito que me dio la mejor noticia de mi vida. Tanto fueron sus cambios de emociones que hubo una vez que casi me bota del departamento solo por decirle un comentario.

Flashbacks

— ¿Se puede saber por que llegas a esta hora? — me gritó Temari luego de haber llegado tarde del trabajo.

— Llegue solo unos minutos tarde — le dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en un sofá, ella se acercó a mi molesta y yo solo le pregunte — ¿Por qué estas así?

— Sencillo, ¡Estoy embarazada! Y tú no me quieres ya — me dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y se le veía como se le cristalizaba los ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía tan cambiante.

— ¿De donde sacas eso? — le pregunté yo mientras me acercaba.

— Seguro no me quieres porque estoy gorda, eres un idiota — me gritó cambiando de estado de animo rápidamente — Pero esto es también tu responsabilidad, por ti es que estoy así — dijo ahora de nuevo como con ganas de llorar.

— No seas problemática, yo obvio que te quiero, además te ves hermosa así. — La apreté contra mi, acaricie su vientre y le susurre — Te amo.

Fin de Flashbacks

Los meses siguientes fueron peores, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, además que cada vez me levantaba mas seguido en la madrugada para que le cumpliera un antojo que tenia. Por mi mala suerte, hoy me pidió algo que no había en la casa. Llegue a el edificio donde vivía y subí al ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír y pesar que seguro Temari estaba de mal humor por haber tardado mucho.

Fui directo a la cocina, le serví en una taza un poco de helado y luego le coloque alrededor el chocolate con maní. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que vi fue una almohada que se dirigía a mí, la esquive.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Vago? — me preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

— Digamos que me distraje en el camino, problemática — le dije, observe como cruzaba los brazos y pude observar su redondeado vientre.

Me acerque a ella y le di el helado, ella sonrío como una niña chiquita y empezó a comer, yo me recosté al lado de ella mientras la veía, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía en su estado.

— ¡Que bueno que llegaste! El antojo me estaba matando — me dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura, yo me acerque a ella y la besé

— ¡Que problemática eres! — Ella me quedo viendo como con ganas de matarme y yo solo me acerque a ella, dirigí mi mirada a su vientre, lo besé y luego susurré — Mi pequeña problemática.

Temari sonrío y también acaricio su vientre, definitivamente, esa niña seria igual que su madre y yo no las dejaría de amar a ambas. Rodeé a Temari con mis brazos y la bese. Nos quedamos dormidos al rato soñando en como seria nuestra pequeña problemática…

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que le gustara, si vieron algún error o quieren aconsejarme respecto a algo no duden en decírmelo, que eso me ayuda a mejorar. Espero que lo disfrutaran y si pueden comenten.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
